


Nova Karma

by Ann7121



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121
Summary: Vila gets philosophical.





	Nova Karma

It's a pretty cheap watch, not like the one he stole from Blake. Now that one was worth keeping. This is one of those tacky imitations they sell in the Delta markets. He's peddled a few similar himself. The strap is made from mercerised cotton not plasticele or leather, impressive if you don't look too closely- the boy was probably attracted to its sheen. It's already fraying at the edges. And of course the watch doesn't keep accurate time. Not that any of this bothers its former owner. For him time stopped when he entered that service channel on the London. Wonder if he realised his watch was missing before he died? 

It's almost, when he thinks about it, as if there's a kind of symmetry in the universe. What do you think about that Tarrant? Do you reckon there's a symmetry in the way our lives span out? Nah you can't even spell the word let alone understand what I mean. But...see... Avon/Nova. Two halves of the same bad penny? They enter the same service channel and only one of them survives. It's almost as if there wasn't room for both in our world - that one had to die so the other could live. Or something. Or perhaps suffocating in sealant gel was the karmic punishment for one and not the other. Well the kid had smothered his gran for her savings so you could say his fate was justified if harsh. Not that Vila's judging. They've all had to do some horrific things to survive. Perhaps his own recent near miss with the airlock is his karmic reward for suggesting all those years ago that they kill Avon for what he might do... Or perhaps there's no pattern - just minute by minute decisions which we think of as good or bad but which really were just what seemed necessary at the time.

Funny how philosophical he gets on the second bottle. 

Anyway he keeps the watch. It reminds him that, bad though things are, they could always get worse. He'll never trust Avon again but at least he found a solution and they both live on to fight another day. 

If this karmic thing has legs, then he guesses his fate will involve getting shot in the back...he still can't believe he actually stabbed Vargas' henchman - thinks of it as the knife going off in his hands. And Avon...well he'll die defending something he's been forced to believe in and serve the treacherous, doubting bastard right.

Meanwhile he's going to toast Nova's memory with a third bottle and try to live forever. 

Cheers.


End file.
